


Charge

by 0000000 (iKain2)



Series: The Life and Times of Grandpa Reinhardt [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Grandpa saves the day, Gremlin D.Va, Silly, Winston is best scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/0000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinhardt’s reflexes are very good for an old man, but he really should have brakes on his rocket boosters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charge

**Author's Note:**

> One of my experiences with Solo Queue Quick Play as Reinhardt: a Tracer hounded my butt and sticky-bombed me every other minute while 3 out of 5 teammates were allergic to the payload and my shield. At some point later I charged a D.Va mech as she ulted and crashed into a Tracer that recalled and took her with me off the cliff. We lost overtime because Hanzo ult missed and Red Team Bastion got POTG. I love this ridiculous game so much.

“That should do it.” Winston twisted in the last screw of the metal plate holding the chronal core of the pulse bomb with a grunt. “What do you think? Is it too heavy? The magnet should be much stronger now.”

Lena threw the pulse bomb up and down a few times before shrugging and setting it down on the table. “Seems the same as before, luv.”

“D.Va, how are the boosters? The flight capabilities should be much smoother now with the new stabilizers.” Winston turned to look at the pink mech hovering around his lab at a much slower speed than it usually would go.

“D.Va online! I'm back in the game!” With a happy laugh, Hana pressed down harder on the controls and the mech's sped up to its new maximum speed.

“Oi! Watch it!” Lena dived to the side as the mech zoomed past her too close for comfort, knocking over a desk covered in blueprints.

“D.Va! My experiments are fragile!”

The mech's HUD suddenly dropped, leaving Hana in darkness as the circuitry inside sparked. “Eh, what–”

Without warning, Hana was promptly ejected out of her MEKA via the safety routines. She landed on the floor of the lab in a confused crouch. Lena blinked next to her in worry. “Wot was that? Your MEKA's goin' tits-up crazy!”

Winston, Lena, and Hana watched in horror as the MEKA's boosters overcharged, sending the mech flying in erratic circles around the lab and knocking over the various half-finished experiments lying around and the chalkboard.

The MEKA slammed into a table behind the three of them after they’d dived away from the uncontrollable mech. There was a click, and then they all heard the beeping of a pulse bomb starting to arm itself. The pink mech zoomed in another direction again, the armed pulse bomb clearly stuck onto the metal, and then its boosters flared to a stop. The mech crashed to the ground and started to whine dangerously.

The self-destruct sequence had activated.

“Bloody hell! Winston, what'd you do to the mech?!” Lena blinked both herself and Hana up to the second floor and took cover behind the wall.

“...Houston, we have a problem!” Frantic, Winston leapt at the mech and pushed it towards the direction of the doors to his laboratory–

–and into Reinhardt, who was still in his armor and had just stepped in front of the doorway.

“Friends, what is all this rac—”

“GET IT OUT IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE–”

Reinhardt kicked the mech back from Winston and then activated his armor's boosters, charging at the MEKA and taking it with him straight across the area outside of the laboratory. He would’ve flown off along with the mech if Winston hadn’t quickly leaped over and grabbed his ankle just as Reinhardt started his descent down a 200 meter drop. The MEKA spiraled down into the sea below with a mighty crash that was only surpassed by the underwater explosion of a detonated pulse bomb.

Winston hauled Reinhardt back up onto stable land and then sat down on his haunches, breathing heavily from adrenaline. The scientist adjusted his skewed glasses. “That was close.”

“ _Ja_. Very close. _Danke_ for catching me.”

“…Let’s hang off on the super-magnetic pulse bomb, yeah?” With a wide-eyed look on her face, Lena blinked over to Reinhardt and helped the old man back onto his feet. Hana offered a hand to Winston but the gorilla shook his head as he got up.

“Ach, I will definitely feel that in the morning.” Reinhardt grimaced at the sight of a new crack that had formed in the chestplate of his armor.

Hana looked over the edge of the cliff with a wistfully sad look as the remains of her pink mech floated up to the surface of the water. “How am I going to crush those Talon noobs without a MEKA now…”

“Back to the drawing board, I suppose; I must have knocked something loose in the main systems when I replaced the boosters. I'll have to order another shipment of supplies soon.” With a heavy sigh, Winston wiped at the lens of his glasses with his thumbs and placed it back on his face. “It was fortunate that you came when you did, Reinhardt.”

“Ah, I was just stopping by to ask if I could borrow some of your tools. My armor requires repairs, as you can see.”

“Of course. I’ll get the tools right now.”

“ _Danke sehr_ , my friend.”

“Hey, what about my MEKA? Winston? Winston, come _back_!”


End file.
